With or Without You, Ron Weasley
by mrs.malfoy08
Summary: Hermione wishes Ron would notice her, but after the Yule Ball she fears he never will. Makeup and pretty ball gowns just dont seem to make a difference. Set directly after the Yule Ball. Songfic to With or Without You, by U2. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. They belong to J.K Rowling, the coolest person ever. **

**Ok, this is my very first fan fiction so please don't be to mean. Hope you like.**

**With or without you, Ron Weasley.**

**~*~**

Through the storm we reach the shore

You gave it all, but I want more.

And I'm waiting for you.

With or without you, with or without you.

I can't live with or without you.

And you give yourself away…

**~*~**

"Ron, you ruin everything!" I screamed at him, choking back the tears that I didn't want him to see. A few people higher up the staircase turned around, frowning, to see who was making the noise. Maybe they were surprised to see sweet, good, well behaved, smart Hermione Granger as the source. Maybe they weren't.

I waited a minute or two, sobbing silently to myself, before rushing up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room, and into the Girl's Dormitory. Why? Why couldn't Ron see? I never _wanted _to go to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum? Ever since we'd found out about the Yule Ball I had been hoping and dreaming that he'd ask me. Every time he opened his mouth to ask me to pass him a quill or something trivial like that, I would turn away, disappointed that he still hadn't asked. I gave up on him long before Viktor asked me. Viktor was my last resort, just like I was Ron's.

Tears continued to trickle down my face as I ripped the pins from my usually bushy hair. I had spent _hours _making it look decent. And not for Viktor Krum. I had done it in the hope that Ron might notice me, just once. How it pained me that he didn't notice me, that he hardly even thought of me as a girl. What was I to him? A spare Harry? Only there so that if one got damaged he had another? Sometimes I wondered.

I pulled on my pyjama's and climbed into bed. Ron sometimes annoyed the heck out me, but I loved him all the more for it. I couldn't live with him, but I could never, ever live without him. We'd fought, many times, but I always forgave him. Through the storm, we'd always reach the shore. Despite everything he did, I loved Ron Weasley. He was my best friend, but oh how I wished that one day, just maybe, he'd feel the same about me as I did him.

Acknowledgements: With or Without You, U2. And Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

**Hello.**

**Ok so I know I said this would be a one-shot. but I got some great reviews and praise and decided to give this a few more chapters. It's probably going to become OC. but it is not a GoF complaint.**

**thanks to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. and on with the story....**

I arrived at breakfast later than usual the morninng after the Yule Ball, hoping to avoid Ron and having to discuss our argument. Unfortunately he was thinking the same thing, and we arrived in the Common Room from our dormitories at exactly the same time. I pretended I didn't see him at first.

"Hey Seamus!" I said brightly, waving to Seamus Finnigan who was a few paces behind Ron. Seamus looked confused.

"Uh, hi." He waved back, somewhat half-heartedly. I rolled my eyes at Seamus' hopeless acting, and strode past Ron trying to look as confident and carless as I could. He looked at me, his mouth half open. Something sparked in his eyes; disappointment? Regret? Who could guess? I didn't want a bar of it. He had had his chance, and he'd missed it.

At breakfast Harry sat between us, but I could tell Ron was looking over at me when he thought I couldn't see. I tried to hide behind my copy of the Daily Prophet and pretend I wasn't thinking about the previous night. It didn't work. I couldn't help myself from stealing glances at him every now and then. He wasn't even reacting! It was like I didn't exist, to him.

"Okay, seriously, what's going on with you guys?" Harry asked abruptly.

I jumped, coming out of my reverie. "What? Sorry, Harry, I missed what you said."

Harry looked exasperated. "I just asked _three times _if someone can _please _pass me the pumpkin juice."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." I replied absently, reaching for the jug which contained the pumpkin juice. Ron reached for it at exactly the same time, and our hands brushed. I drew my hand back, as if electrocuted. So did Ron.

"Okay, what's up? Don't think I haven't noticed you two acting strangely." Harry said, getting the pumpkin juice himself.

"Nothing's up." Ron said, his ears turning red.

"Yeah nothing." I said, blushing.

"Yeah right." Harry said. "Whatever it is, work it out please. It's getting boring."

"Oh yeah? Try telling that to Ron." I stated, suddenly angry. "I'll see you later." I said with a last scathing look at Ron, before exiting the Great Hall. I got halfway up the staircase when a voice stopped me from behind.

"Er-my-knee." Came the thick accent of Viktor Krum. Great. Just the person I needed to see right now. Not. I turned around slowly.

"Viktor! Hi!" I said, trying to sound pleased to see him. I didn't convince myself, but he seemed satisfied.

"Er-my-knee. I just vanted to say, how I had such a great time wiv you last night. And you looked beautiful, as alvays." He said taking my hand and kissing it. Yeugh, Viktor Krum was so over the top! Did have to actually _kiss _my hand, _in public_? This wasn't the middle ages, didn't he know? I felt slightly mean thinking this, Viktor Krum was very nice after all, but I felt bad for Ron. Viktor bowed to me and continued up the stairs. I looked at his retreating back and turned just in time to see Ron look at me and turn away. There was definitely disappointment in his eyes this time.

**That's the end of that chapter. thanks for reading. thank you to lucywatson for being tres cool.**

**review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possѐde pas Harry Potter. That's I don't own Harry Potter in French, I think. I don't really speak French so I was just taking a stab.**

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for sticking with this story, if you have stuck with this story, I sort of abandoned it and then decided to un-abandon it… Anyways Hermione's POV again, but some Ron's is coming a little bit later. Hermione's writing will be the same as it was (**like this**) and Ron's will be a tad different (**_like this_**) just so that you can distinguish whose thoughts are who. **

"Ron? Ron. Ron, please stop and listen to me, just for a second." I begged, as he walked quickly and angrily away from me. He turned so quickly I nearly ran into him.

"What, Hermione?" He said, and I was singed under the look in his eyes. I knew that look, it was the look of deepest hurt and disappointment. I had seen that look before; in second year, when he got the Howler from his mother, that was disappointment in himself. Earlier this year, when Harry's name got drawn out of the Goblet of Fire, that was disappointment in Harry, that Harry would lie to him. But this time, the disappointment was in me. "What?"

"Ron, it wasn't what it looked like." I said, and I knew how feeble it sounded, how corny.

"Then what?" He said, sounding angrier than I had ever heard him. "Why is nothing ever as it seems with you, Hermione? I can't keep up; there is always a higher theory, something I don't know. One minute you're mad at me for not taking you to the ball, next minute you're all over Viktor Krum again. Why can't you just say what you're thinking sometimes?"

I was speechless for a moment, until I realized something. He was right. This was my chance to tell Ron exactly what I thought.

I sighed and braced myself for the truth, the truth for him and the truth for me. "I never wanted to go to the Ball with Viktor Krum. I was hoping someone else would ask me." I paused for a moment, pondering how to continue.

"Who? Harry?" Ron asked. He honestly didn't know. Gosh, he was thick sometimes.

"No, Ron. You."

"Wha-, What?" He stammered.

"Ron, ever since first year, in the bathroom, when you saved me from the Troll, I wished that you would notice me, think of me as more than a friend, and I know how stupid this all sounds, but you wanted to know what I was thinking, so there it is." I blushed bright red and looked at the floor to avoid meeting his eyes. Ron's mouth was hanging open and he had a slightly glazed look in his eyes.

"Bloody hell, Hermione!" He exclaimed. "That's what you thought all this time?"

"Well...well," I stuttered. "Yes." I replied after a long pause, blushing deeply. This was so unlike me! I was a bookworm, not this sad excuse for a romantic!

We both looked around awkwardly, unsure of what to say next. "Oh-kayy." He said drawing the two syllables out. "I'll see you in the Common Room then." He said, and then he walked off.

I stood gaping for a second, sorely disappointed; that was not how I had wanted that to end.

"Alright," I said out loud, making my voice as indifferent as I could make it. "See you later."

Now who was doing the aching? I watched his retreating back and wondered why it hurt so much that he was so, well, nonchalant. I wondered why he didn't feel the same. If we weren't compatible, we wouldn't hang out so much, right?

~*~

_Bloody hell! That was stupid. She was hinting pretty heavily that she liked me. And what did I do? I rejected her. Good one Ron. She'd been honest with me when I'd asked her to be, so why couldn't I admit I liked her in return? It wasn't that hard. But the truth was I wasn't sure I liked her in that way. She was my best friend, but could I see her as my girlfriend? I wasn't so sure._

_I walked into the Common Room and slumped down in one of the good armchairs, near the fire. Should I give it another go? Should I tell her I like her that I was going to ask her, I just never had the courage? Or was it too little too late?_

_"Want to play some Wizards Chess?" Harry asked coming out of the boy's dormitory and interrupting my thoughts._

_"No, I, uh, have to do…something." I replied, making a speedy escape. Harry watched, slightly puzzled, from behind me. I stood just outside the Portrait Hole for a few minutes, unsure of what to do next. I was pretty sure I would find Hermione in the Library, that was where she usually was if she wasn't with me or Harry, or in the Common Room. I walked straight into the library (somewhere I rarely visited) letting the door slam behind me._

_"Sssshhh!" The librarian said angrily glaring at me over the tops of her glasses._

_"Sorry." I whispered, and was instantly shooshed by an angry seventh year. I resolved to stay silent while in the library from then on. I really couldn't grasp what Hermione liked about the place so much, it was a boring place filled with boring people and boring books. And an angry Librarian. Tip-toeing past each row of shelves, I spotted Hermione sitting and reading, her head in her hand, looking fantastically…Hermione. I'd made my decision, and as I stood looking at her, she looked up and met my eyes with her deep, chocolate brown ones._

**So there's a bit of Ron just to even it out. Hope you liked it, and, as always, please review!**

**- mrs. malfoy x**


End file.
